


New Beginnings

by PoetsReach



Series: Emergency Goalie [9]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Jewish Character, LFR, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetsReach/pseuds/PoetsReach
Summary: AAAND LEAFS lose... In their home opener; 2:3 to the New York Rangers.But let's cut to the chase here. What some of you are probably wondering, what I know I was wondering when this game started. Where was Roth???
Series: Emergency Goalie [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of out of season, but Gregorian New Years is coming up, and the NHL is (theoretically) about to start a new season, so I was inspired. 
> 
> I think this is the shortest thing I have ever written. But I'm on vacation from The Job and from The School this week, and I'm really hoping to get a bunch of writing done, because I have missed it! I have been spending so much time doing overtime for work (I do grunt work for my state's public health department) that I don't even know what to do with a week off now. But jeez, do I need it.

LFR- New Beginnings - TOR 2 - NYR 3

— Intro ends —

— Cuts to Steve —

AAAND LEAFS lose... In their home opener; 2:3 to the New York Rangers. 

Not a bad game. Obviously, they lost, so not great, but they played a solid 60 minute game. Well, 63 minutes, 21 seconds. Took it to overtime, got a point out of it. 

They haven't lost in regulation yet this year, which is Definitely a good thing. 

But let's cut to the chase here. What some of you are probably wondering, what I know I was wondering when this game started. Where was Roth??? 

— Steve gestures expansively, throwing his arms out — 

He wasn’t in net, wasn’t on the bench, wasn’t even in the press box. 

No word from the team that he was sick or injured. The number one goalie was just *Poof* gone. For the home opener. 

So I did a little digging, little bit of research. One of the folks who I work with over at Sportsnet, she’s Jewish, had mentioned something last week, and I had a hunch. 

Now I don’t know how many of you remember this, I know it came up at least once on the podcast, but ever since I asked Zach Hyman what he wanted for Christmas that one time, which I will never live down, I’ve tried a Little harder to keep track of that kind of stuff, okay?

So anyway! Turns out the Leafs home opener was scheduled for Yom Kippur, day of atonement. Holiest day of the Jewish year. 

I got in contact with someone I know with the team. And Roth’s got it in his contract, he doesn’t play on Yom Kippur, which I hope I’m pronouncing correctly. It must be a great feeling, having to specify in your contract that you get your most important holiday off, because the CBA only covers Christmas.

So I realize I’m more than a week late on this, but happy new year to Roth and all the other Jewish folks out there, I hope it’s a sweet one.


End file.
